


Let it out, Baby

by savvysass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emetophobia, M/M, Sick Fic, established klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvysass/pseuds/savvysass
Summary: Keith is emetophobic and Lance loves him. An established klance sick fic.





	Let it out, Baby

The toilet was still and quiet, Keith frozen like stone before it. His hands gripped firmly to his stomach, shaky and harsh breaths working their way through his nose.

It wasn’t going to happen.

He wasn’t going to puke.

He didn’t know how long he had been in here, chills working their way throughout his body after he battled nausea in his bed for the last few hours. Lance, being thoroughly wiped out after today’s work out collapsed into bed without noticing Keith’s discomfort. Keith didn’t want to bother him, although he knew his boyfriend would be upset if he knew Keith was hiding an illness from him.

But Keith wasn’t hiding an illness. Because he wasn’t sick and he wasn’t going to throw up. He wouldn’t let it happen.

It’s not that he necessarily thought anything bad was going to happen if he threw up- he rationally knew he wasn’t going to choke to death or tear his esophagus just because he had a stomach bug, or at least it wasn’t likely. It was just such a horrible feeling to lose control of your body like that. To feel something you had eaten come back up? It was just gross.

And it wasn’t happening.

There was a knock at the door and the boy froze.

“Keith?”

Shit. Shiro.

“Keith are you okay? You’ve been in there a while…”

Keith wanted to respond- to tell him to go away and let him wallow in his suffering, but he couldn’t risk speaking. If he opened his mouth he would lose it.

The silence seemed to worry the older boy and he quickly opened the door, freezing when he saw Keith’s green complexion shaking in front of the toilet.

“Keith…”

“Go… Way…” He said through clenched teeth, his eyes not moving from their trained position of the clear water in the bowl.

“Keith, it’s okay. I know how you are… Let me help you.” Shiro said softly, a look of sympathy in his eyes. He reached for him, and Keith quickly swung an arm at him before returning it to a death grip on his burning abdomen.

“No.” He said with a gulp his breath speeding up to account for a sudden wave of intense nausea- the kind that grips you with fear and makes your skin prick up in anxiety.

He wanted this to stop. He wanted to go to bed. He wanted to cuddle up with his boyfriend and never have to have a night like this- or any other time for that matter- again.

Shiro must have realized he was fighting a losing battle to try and get close to Keith, so he shot him a sympathetic smile and left the room. Good, Keith thought. He could suffer in peace.

-

Lance was awakened by 3 quick knocks to the door, groaning as he reached for Keith to tell him to go get it. He frowned when he found the bed empty, taking off his headphones and eye mask. The clock read 4:37AM.

“Lance? I need you to get up.”

Shiro...? Lance went to the door, the chill of the cold floor against his bare feet giving him goosebumps.

“Whaisit?” He slurred, rubbing his eyes as the hallway lights reflected onto his face.

“Keith is sick.”

Lance was wide awake now.

“What? Where? Is he okay?”

“He’s okay, but he has a really bad fear of throwing up. I was hoping maybe you could calm him down. He’s not listening to me.”

Lance nodded firmly, quickening his pace as Shiro briskly walked down the hall to the bathroom. The black paladin knocked softly, the door opening to reveal Keith in the same position he left him, feet cemented to the floor and eyes at war with the toilet bowl. Lance took in this sight, sympathy taking over him.

“Keith, baby…”

Keith took in a shuddering breath, seeming to swallow some saliva as he clenched his eyes shut.

“Keith it’s okay, I’m here.”

The boy shook his head slightly, his jaw clenched so tight that Lance could see the veins in his neck.

Lance felt for him, he really did. His younger sister was emetophobic too, and he knew how hard this must be for him. Of course, all the times that he would help her when their parents were gone meant that he knew exactly how to comfort him.

“Shiro, can you step outside? He doesn’t need an audience.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked quietly.

“Yeah, I got this.” Lance said with a smile as he slowly approached his partner.

Shiro nodded, stepping out the door and leaving the two in silence.

Lance moved to the sink, pulling out two rags and wetting them, placing one on the counter and the other in his hand.

“Baby, it’s going to be okay. I’m going to help you, alright?”

Keith seemed to take a deeper breath, his eyes turning to meet him for just a moment before returning to the bowl.

Lance slowly got behind him, not touching him until he was ready.

“Can you get on your knees? You have to be tired of standing.”

Keith shook his head shallowly.

“It’s okay, I’ll help you down. It’s going to be okay.”

He gently let his hands hover around Keith’s elbows, lightly touching the skin and noting how clammy he felt.

“Ok, let’s go down now.”

Lance slowly lowered to his knees, Keith following him before he began to breathe violently through his nose. Lance gently pressed the wet cloth to his forehead, scooting to Keith’s side and trying to nudge him closer to the bowl. Keith refused though, letting out a noise of distress as his nails dug into his shirt.

“Honey, it’s okay.” Lance said softly. “I know it doesn’t feel okay, but I promise it’ll be okay. I’ll be here the whole time.”

Tears were welling up in Keith’s eyes, and he seemed to be getting even paler, so Lance gently hovered his hand above his back.

“I’m gunna rub your back until it’s over. It’s okay.”

He could tell Keith wanted to resist, wanted to say no and kick him out, but something about how he was so close and the cold rag pressed to his forehead seemed to be comforting him, and he gave a brief nod as his hands loosened their grip ever so slightly.

He lowered his hand and gave one rub up and suddenly Keith was flying forward, grabbing onto the bowl with a loud gag, Lance wincing at how painful it sounded. A moment later he did it again, and his whole body convulsed as he repeatedly emptied his stomach. Lance was actually worried he was going to pull a muscle with how strong the sensation wracked his body. No wonder Keith hated this- he was a horrible puker. He gently murmured encouragements to him as he took in a deep stuttering breath, quickly grabbing the clean rag and wiping a trail of tears from his cheeks and the vomit from his chin and nose- which he didn’t even know could happen.

Keith made the most pitiful whine he had ever heard, and Lance’s heart broke.

“Shh… It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Keith’s hand flew to his side, searching for Lance as he reached. Lance gently took it, and he rubbed tiny circles as he tried to get Keith to stop digging his nails into his palm. It seemed to work, and Keith began rubbing at the floor to ground himself.

Lance hummed, returning the clean rag to Keith’s hair, stroking the sweaty mess as he patted down Keith’s neck.

“I’m here, Keith.”

The boy took a deeper breath before scooting closer to the toilet, Lance following him as he went back in for another round.

The smell was rancid, obviously a bug, Lance thought, and he knew he needed to get Coran to get a scanner ready to see if it was some kind of alien disease, but he didn’t want to leave his boyfriend like this. Of course, if this really was something bad, it would be better to get help now. 

After a moment of peace, Lance flushed the toilet.

“Keith, baby I think we need to go see Coran. Do you think you’re done?”

Keith’s hand shot out towards him, pulling him closer, as fear shot through his gaze.

“D-Don’t leave.” He said in a hushed voice, his arm shaking as it balled up against his pajamas. Lance knew he couldn’t deny him, but-

“I’ll get Coran.” A voice said from the hall, the door slipping open to reveal that Shiro hadn’t really left. “Does he need anything else?”

“A blanket.” Lance said quickly, noticing the goosebumps that had made their way over Keith’s body. “Thanks, Shiro.”

“No, thank you, Lance. I don’t think I could have gotten him to let it happen.”

“S...rry…” Keith said between clattering teeth, Lance rubbing his hand up and down his arm.

“It’s okay, buddy. Lance is just better at this stuff than I am.” Shiro said softly, “Plus, this is a boyfriend job anyways.” 

Lance chuckled as color quickly returned to Keith’s cheeks. He placed a quick kiss to his sweaty mullet, not minding the salty taste, as he went back to rubbing soft circles onto his boyfriend’s back.

After a few minutes of peace, Shiro returned with a blanket, Coran on his heels with a portable scanner.

“Hello there, Number Four. Are you feeling under the weather?” He said softly, a sympathetic smile on his lips. Keith just glared at him, his usual anger lost in exhaustion.

“Righto. I guess that’s obvious. How about we see if we find anything on the scanner?”

Keith lowered himself into a sitting position, Shiro draping the blanket over his shoulders as Lance scooted behind him to support him. The scanner quickly ran over his body, Lance gently rubbing circles into the Keith’s palm.

“Nothing seems to be picking up on the scanners of any virus we have recorded, but it is registering that your body’s defense system is fighting against some kind of illness. I bet it is something native to your planet since we haven’t seen it before.”

“It’s probably just a stomach bug then.” Shiro said with relief. “Thanks Coran.” 

“No problem, Number One! I think some sleep will do him good, and we can talk more of this ‘Stomach Bug’ in the morning if you do not believe it to be dangerous.”

“I’m okay…” Keith said quietly, his body shaking as some color returned to his skin. Lance smiled as he ran his fingers through the boy’s mullet.

“Do you think your done, baby? You wanna go back to bed?”

Keith nodded tiredly, his legs shaking as he slowly rose to standing with Shiro’s help. 

“I put a bucket by your bed, just in case.” Shiro said quietly as Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulder, slowly ushering him into the hall.

“Thanks, man. I owe you one.”

“Don’t worry about it, really. Thanks for helping him.”

Lance flashed him a smile as he walked Keith down the hallway, easing the sick boy into the room as he turned the lights down to a soft altean glow.

“Okay Sweetie, just let me get in first.” He said, sliding into bed as he spread his legs out for Keith to sit between.

“It’s better if I can sit you up a little in case you get sick in your sleep. Is this okay?”

Keith nodded, taking his shaking body and sitting in between Lance’s long legs. He eased back, letting out a tired sigh as his head rested against his tan chest.

“Lance…” he murmured as his eyes slipped closed and his breathing seemed to relax.

“Hmm?” Lance hummed, his hands rubbing up and down the boy’s chilled arms.

“Thank you.” Keith whispered, nuzzling further into Lance’s embrace.

“Hey, what are boyfriends for?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first one shot and first ever finished piece wooooo! And all because I couldn't find enough emetophobia to clear my skin and crops and whatever. I am emetophobic and this is total self-projection for coping, which is p much why I read sick fics. For more amazing sick klance, check out taylortut and toosicktocare on tumblr! Thanks for reading! Leave me a kudos and a comment if you want more stuff like this!


End file.
